


【奥利奥】缘错 3

by ylkbx



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx
Kudos: 3





	【奥利奥】缘错 3

————————————  
年节前下了最后一场雪，上官透变得越发厌食，进一些东西就想吐。

阿平看着心焦，急得嘴上都起了泡，药王出了门，说是雪天容易采到些奇珍异草，去了几日方归，一回来就被阿平请到了谷主的卧房。

屋里烧着银谷碳，温暖如春，上官透只着一身单衣，侧身躺在榻上，领口半开露出大片春色，见阿平领着药王进来，竟先对着阿平抛了一个媚眼。

阿平忙上前拿锦被将他裹的严严实实的，又把他的手从被子里拿出来。

药王全程假装没看到上官透孔雀开屏的行径，翻了个白眼走到榻前坐下，手指搭在上官透的脉搏上，不消片刻，眉头逐渐紧锁，再三确认后，才看向上官透:“你给我好好解释一下，这是怎么一回事。”

上官透懒洋洋的掀起眼帘瞥了药王一眼，满脸的无所谓。

“你！”药王一见他这幅样子，便知道个中猫腻，厉声骂道:“混账东西！自己的身子不知道深浅吗？你是不是想死？”

上官透被他一骂，变脸如翻书，立马摆出一副委屈的表情，抽出手，整个人往阿平怀里钻。

男人伸手接住他，却没有被他轻易的糊弄过去，拧着眉转头去问药王:“先生，谷主怎么了？”

药王手指着他俩，气的直哆嗦:“你……你还好意思问！他！他有孕了！”

阿平一脸震惊，低头去看上官透，却见那人正一脸狡黠的冲着药王做鬼脸。

药王瞪着他咆哮:“我开的药呢？都喝到狗肚子里去了？！！”

上官透吐吐舌头:“倒了。”他说着伸出一双皓白的手臂，环住阿平的脖子:“我心悦阿平，我就是要阿平的孩子。”他说着，眸光流转，如同轻纱般笼罩住阿平，柔情似水欲语还休。

药王被他噎的说不出话来，半晌摇头:“这个孩子不能留，有你没它，有它没你。”

阿平抱着他的手一紧，接着果断道:“先生说的是，这个孩子不留，劳烦先生。”

话音未落，怀里人已将他一把推开。

阿平一愣，却见上官透退回床沿，缩成一团，眼睫一眨，一滴泪从眼角滚落下来。

药王也是一怔，两人眼睁睁的看着上官透晶莹剔透的泪像珍珠似的，一颗一颗的掉，红着眼眶哀怨的看着他们。

阿平伸手去够他，被他啪一下打开手。

上官透低声抽泣，肩膀微颤看着好不可怜，阿平被打了也不恼，又伸出手去让他打，上官透连打了几下，自己倒先心疼上了，阿平再伸出手要搂他时，他抬手作势要打，看见阿平被打的泛红的手背，又捧住看来看去，瞪着阿平哽咽道:“你怎么不躲。”

见阿平只是怜惜的看着他，顿时卸了气，将他的手放在唇边吹了吹:“木头。”他说着，放开阿平，又张开双臂:“要抱。”

药王见他们这般，叹了口气，摇着头带上门出去了。

阿平伸手将他抱起，放在自己腿上，抬起袖子给他擦脸，上官透娇嫩的脸被他的粗布衣服磨得发红，轻轻的打了个哭嗝。

阿平道:“为什么不喝药？”

上官透答非所问:“你真狠心，我们的宝宝你竟然说不要就不要。”

阿平搂紧怀里的人，炙热的吻在对方的额角反复磨蹭:“我只要你，我想余生都陪着你一人。”

上官透凑上来舔他的唇角，待他微微张开唇，就勾住他的舌尖缠绵，两人安静的亲了一会儿，上官透才放过他，咬了咬他的下唇:“好喜欢你。”

上官透笑的时候眼底有一汪春水，潋滟动人，杨平却看的钻心的痛，他读懂他未出口的话。

他无法拒绝他，只能提前接受永失所爱的预设，他捧着上官透的脸，低头吻他:“我爱你。”他顿了顿，接着道:“杨平爱上官透，生生世世。”

上官透眸光一闪，唇角挂了笑意:“杨平？”

他轻声念出这个名字，舌尖的尾音散开，满是缠绵，笑容越来越盛，像开到荼靡的花。

他像是没有看到杨平踟蹰犹疑的神色，只如往日一般，亲昵的贴近男人，柔声道:“杨家哥哥，我等你把我娶回家。”

————————————  
隆冬时节，月上谷被浓重喜庆的红色铺满的同时，京城的雪则下的断断续续，天色一直苍白阴冷，年节前琐事众多，贺岁的宫宴，初二的祭天，搅的人头晕眼花。

平素只要宁王在，皇帝便要做甩手掌柜，待到宁王离开议事阁时，天色已渐沉。

岩枭撑着伞出了宫门，上了马车，在车辙声中竟睡了过去，醒来时是因为车辙声突然断了，接着听到车夫的声音:“王爷，到了。”

岩枭下车，正要往府里去，却听见有人唤他:“宁王。”

他回头，却见一人一身白衣，看着甚是单薄，大冷的天连个斗篷都没带，竟然是九王爷。

润玉从马车里下来，怀里抱着个锦盒，伞也不打，快步走到他面前，见雪落下来就抬起广袖盖在盒子上挡着雪，双眸含笑的看着他:“你回来了。”

岩枭忙举起伞遮在对方头顶:“九王怎么过来了。”

润玉眼睫一颤，双眸微垂，有些不好意思看他，然而又羞赧的带着笑意，忍不住去瞧他:“我……我在等你……”他说着把怀里的盒子捧到岩枭面前:“这个给你，是老师早年带师兄他们四处游历，编制的西启四境舆图……嗯……南梁那边是最后去的，是我帮着老师画的，你看看。”

岩枭终于知道为什么管家一直在门口徘徊了，他单手接过那个盒子，见润玉目光灼灼的看着他，突然就有些心软:“这么冷，怎么不进去等。”他说着转头去看管家:“怎么不请九王进去，一点礼数都没有了。”

管家忙上前，伸手接过那个盒子，告罪道:“老奴的错，只是九王殿下说……”

“是我不想进去的，”润玉眼睛亮亮的，璨若星辰:“我想在这里等你，想你一回来就看到你。”他说着一阵风卷着雪吹过来，被冷到不自觉的颤抖，鼻尖红红的像只柔软的幼兔，可是风雪都挡不住他情意绵绵的看向情郎:“哦对了，里面还有我这些年搜集的各类疫病的方子，宁王统领四境，许是能用上。”

润玉看到岩枭有些疑惑的眼神，突然就有些脸红，结结巴巴道:“我……我在郴州见过宁王，那一年郴州时疫，有贼寇鼓动流民暴乱，是你带人剿了匪首，安顿流民，解了时疫之困，我……”

岩枭有些愕然:“你当时也在那里？”

润玉咬着唇，半晌才轻轻的点头:“我跟着老师在药局，没，帮上什么忙……”

岩枭看着他，不知该说什么，直到润玉又被一阵风吹的发抖，他才发现对方白色的衣摆都落在雪水里，鞋子已经湿透了。

岩枭无声的叹息，将手中的伞递给一旁的亲卫，抬手解下身上的斗篷，披在润玉肩头，又帮他系好。

不知是不是他的斗篷确实暖和，润玉脸颊红红的，正想开口道谢，整个人却突然腾空，岩枭拦腰将他抱起，一边往马车走去，一边对管家道:“送一双干净的鞋子来。”

他说着将润玉放回马车上，用手指刮掉对方脸上薄雪化作的水痕:“玉儿有心了，你的礼物我很喜欢。”

润玉闻言脸都烧红了，愣愣的看着他，不知道该说些什么。

岩枭又道:“你是金枝玉叶，下次莫要去那种地方，又是瘟疫又是流民，锦绣繁华才是玉儿该去之处。”

说话间鞋子送了过来，岩枭弯下腰，润玉还来不及阻止，对方已经帮他脱掉湿透的鞋子，换上干净的新鞋:“下次过来进府里等，他们若是未来的夫人都请不进去，我可是会罚板子的。”

润玉闻言噗嗤笑了出来，点点头应了下来，岩枭帮他关上车门，对车夫道:“送九王回府。”

马车回到王府的时候，车夫在车外唤了九王几声都没有回应，只好等在外面，恰逢九王的幕僚彦先生从教坊回来，正撑着伞哼着下午刚听的小曲，见车夫端正的坐在车前，疑惑的指了指车里，车夫回道:“彦先生好，刚从宁王府回来，叫了王爷没应。”

彦先生花花肠子弯弯绕，眼睛滴溜一转，上前打开了车门，却见九王爷蜷坐成一团，靠着车窗不知在走什么神，双脚侧放在榻上，一只手还搭在脚踝处的鞋面上来回摩挲。

“喂！”彦先生大喝一声，润玉被他吓了一跳，捂着胸口看过来，眼神有些嗔怪:“干什么。”

彦先生见他这幅样子，更是无语:“殿下发什么呆呢……”他说着想起了什么:“东西送出去了？”

润玉轻飘飘的“嗯”了一声，还在摸那只鞋。

彦先生早年跟着他一起在庄老门下修习，算是他半个师弟，看着他如此这般，啧啧道:“殿下还没对什么事这么上过心呢……”不过他语气一转，有些调笑道:“您既放了铒，还怕他不上钩？别人不知，我还是知道您的手段的……”

润玉没好气的瞥他一眼，很快又是一副温润柔善的表情:“哥哥的人，想要自然要多费些心思的。”

彦先生看着他哑然失笑:“殿下还是莫要说大话了，”他上下扫了润玉一番，眼神落在那双鞋子上:“我去给殿下找双鞋子，免得殿下舍不得下车。”

未等润玉将一只换下来的脏鞋子砸向他，彦先生已经拎着衣摆哧溜的跑开了。

Tbc


End file.
